But Why?
by Lazanda2
Summary: <html><head></head>Edward leaves Bella not knowing she was pregnant with his baby. How will she cope...when her dad abandons her and his grandchild? How will Bella handle being pregnant, keeping a job, and going to school? Read and find out.</html>
1. Chapter 1

But Why?

~During New Moon~ But in this story she has already graduated. Just to clarify.

Positive...positive...positive! how can this happen? I asked myself. Edward was my one and only. And vampires cannot have children...it's unethical. It's just impossible! How did it happen and why? I just graduated a month ago. And I was going to Mount Aloysius, which is one of the best nursing schools, and I was accepted! I can't believe I'm pregnant. But here's the proof, stupid pregnancy test!

**Flashback**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slow and carefully. I repeated the words over and over again in my head, until I understood what he was saying.

"You don't want me?" I tried to understand why he was doing this to me. I know that he still loves me; I mean what about what happened last night.? Wasn't I good enough? I started to grow into hysterics.

"No." I saw a glint in his eyes as he said it.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

He closed the distance between us. "I don't love you." Then he disappeared, leaving me in the forest, all alone. At that moment my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**2 Months Later**

"Bella, what is this?" Charlie asked me holding my pregnancy test. My mouth gaped open. I forgot to take the bathroom garbage out.

"Dad..."

"Are you pregnant?" he asks looking hurt and confused.

"Yes." I whisper.

"I thought you're mother had the talk with you?" he starts yelling.

"Edward couldn't have children. I don't understand it myself." I say starting to cry.

"Oh I'm sure. That's every guy's excuse no to use protection! How could you be so naive?"

"I'm sorry!" I yell back.

"So this is the reason why he left huh?" He starts to calm down.

"He doesn't know." I admit.

"You can't stay here. Especially if the department finds out. I'll be ruined."

"Where am I going to go?"

"Stay with your mom. Get an appartment. You're an adult now."

"Wow! Way to be a good parent."

"You'll learn soon enough." he replies walking away.

I start packing my belongings. I can't believe he's being like this. I would never do that to my child. No matter what. They come first. No wonder mom left when she did. He's just an asshole. More worried about what other people think than his own family. I'll figure it out. I'll do whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

It has been a week since charlie kicked me out. I still can't believe he found that damn pregnancy test! The semester doesn't start until september. It's the beginning of August now. I had found a three bedroom apartment in a small town called Bellwood. It doesn't rain as much and I like it. I had called my mom and she was disappointed in me but she's ok. I decided not to move in with her. I figured I could make it on my own. My mom told me about a bank account that she had opened when she found out she was pregnant. She had made deposits of $150 a month into it until I turned 18. It has around $33,000 in it. She said that it was my college fund. But since Edward had paid for it before he left she said that I can use it to live on. My truck had broken down shortly after I arrived. I didn't want a reminder of my father so I didn't bother getting it fixed. So I went to a used car lot and bought a silver Kia Sorento which had a reasonable price. I look around at my new home. I can do this.

Edward's POV

I've been thinking about everything. About Bella and what I did to her...about our first date...first kiss...about all of our firsts. When we went hunting and caught Victoria's scent. So she' been lurking around Bella and her home. I know that she was trying get to Bella since we killed her mate. When she realized that we were onto her, she left. I knew I had to leave to chase after her. And then we celebrated Bella's birthday. The accident with Jasper made it clear to me that she'll never be safe. I want her to live a full human life. So I lied to her. This whole time that I've been away from her, a piece of myself was gone. It had stayed there with her even after I left. We've been searching for Victoria the whole time. After all of this time, We caught up to her. She thought she could out run me. We had killed her and burned her body. But spending all of this time away from her was killing me. Now I can return to my beloved and beg her to take me back. Everyone was getting their luggage, while I dug out my phone from my pocket. It rang twice before Charlie answered. "Is Bella there?" I ask.

"She no longer lives here." he stated. He must not of recognized my voice.

"Ok. Thank you."

I wonder why she's not living with Charlie. I thought to myself. Maybe she wanted to get settled up by the campus. I'll call Alice and see if she can see where Bella is.

"Hello?" Alice chirps.

"It's me. Can you call Renee and see if you can get an adress. I'm sure that no one wants to be with me after what happened."

"Already done. I'm sending the addresss now."

"Thanks Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I start looking around my living room and don't like how it looks. I rearrange the furniture to make it look better. After about an hour and a half, I was totally and utterly exhausted. This pregnancy was getting on my nerves. I can barely do anything anymore without getting exhausted like this. I made it to the bedroom, thankfully without tripping, not even once. I plopped down on my sleep number bed. Ohhh yeah. I was definitely in heaven once I turned the vibrations on. It seems like my life is almost perfect. Yeah how can i think that right? My dad's an asshole who kicked me out with no place to go. I'm having a baby and the father has no acknowledgement. And I have no friends to help me out. I guess I'm just optimistic. I always look at the positive not the negative. I mean I have an awesome apartment, I have enough money to get by; an amazing vehicle, and I start my new job on wednesday. I still have time to get situated before school starts. So I have another month and a half to get settled. I have an appointment with the gynecologist on tuesday, which is tomorrow come to think of it at 11 am. I just wish he could be there with me. I fell asleep soon after thinking about it all. I started to dream of a little boy and how cute he was. Thelittle boy looked just like his daddy, he had his bronze colored hair and golden brown eyes. He had my nose. He will be screwed if he has my coordination. Then a loud noise woke me from my sleep. I lay still, listening. My phone is going off. I pick it up with sleepy eyes.

"Hello?" I say tiredly.

"Bella, you need to get out of the house right now." I recognize the voice it's Alice. I'm wide awake by now.

"What? why?" I ask wondering what's going on.

"Just do it!" She yells into the phone. I jump out of bed and put on my slippers. I throw on my robe hanging up by the door and down the stairs I went.

"Use the back door." She told me. I followed her instructions and as I reached the door knob I heard a crash coming from behind me. I opened up the door and slipped out.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter now. Just get to your car. I've already called the police."

I open up the gate and rush to my car. I push the code into keypad on the side of the door and jump in. I instinctively lock the doors and grab my spare key hidden in the compartment.

"Now drive. I'll meet you at the Sheetz nearby." And with that the line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I pull into Sheetz parking lot and wait for Alice. 10 minutes later she's pulls up in her Yellow Porsche. She jumps out of the vehicle and gives me a big hug.

"I've missed you Bella." She says with a smile.

"I've missed you too, Alice. So are you going to tell me what the hell people were breaking into my house?" I ask her.

"That's not really important right now. It was just a couple of drunk assholes. They probably thought that the house was still deserted. I'm just glad that you made it outside in time."

"So...What brings you back?"

"It was time. Edward had forbid me to see you. I hated him for leaving like he did. He should've explained the real reason why he left."

"Real reason? Alice. Edward doesn't want me. He became bored with me."

"That's not true..." She stopped. "Bella is there something you would like to share with me?" she asked looking at my belly.

"What..? How...how do you know? I'm barely even showing!" I gasped out shocked as hell.

"I can hear the heart beat. How far along are you?" She asks.

"Eleven weeks."

"How is that possible?" she asked out loud. I know she was just thinking out loud.

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me. Because I was under the impression vampires can't have children."

"I never thought that it was possible." She admits. "We need to go see Carlisle."

"Alice, I'm trying to move on. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I've been managing just fine on my own. College starts in three weeks. I'm not letting this pregnancy push back my plans. I need to do what's best for my child. I need an education and a good job."

"I understand that. But Bella that child is half vampire, it could kill you. We don't know what will happen. You shouldn't be going to a human doctor that's for sure. What if something unexplained happens?"

"I've already thought about that. And there was really nothing that I could do because the only non-human doctor that I know had up and left. Everything seems to be normal. The doctor has no concerns over the baby and it's growing just fine. There's nothing to worry about." I'll admit I've had these fears but I knew that I was not going to have an abortion. It's the only thing I have of Edward. I have to be optimistic. If I wasn't meant to have this child I wouldn't be pregnant.

"Let's get you home. I'm sure the police have taken care of them by now."

She follows me to the appartment. The police were leaving just as we were arriving. I get out of my car and wait for her. We walk up to door together and sure enough the door has been kicked in. "Great." I sigh as I push the door open and see my house pretty much destroyed. Glass was shattered everywhere and splinters of wood littered the floor.

"Why the hell do people do shit like this?" I ask out loud. I carefully step around the glass and head for the closet to grab the broom and dust pan. Alice stops me.

"Here, let me clean up. Go ahead and go to bed. You look exhausted."

I hesitate going upstairs. I look at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

I trudge up the stairs while a yawn escapes thru my lips. I reach the top of the stairs and the mess continues. I carefully step around the mess and make it to my bedroom, which thankfully was untouched. I slip in under the sheets and start to drift of to sleep. Half asleep I heard voices coming from downstairs. Jasper must be here I thought as I drifted into a deeper sleep._

Alice's POV

"Edward, leave her be. Wait until tomorrow. She's going thru alot right now and needs her sleep. " Edward starts pacing back and forth.

"Is she okay? How did she seem. Was she happy? Sad? Confuse?" he asks me his face contorted with a mixture of emotions.

"Slow down. You need to get a hold of yourself. When you speak to her tomorrow, you do your best not to upset her anymore than you're already going to."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to ask her. It's not my place to say. It's between the two of you. And before I forget." I walk towards him and punch him in the face.

"Oww. What the hell was that for?" he asks stunned that I just hit him. I've never hit him before.

"For taking her virginity and then leaving like you did. Because you sure as hell left that part out."

"She told you that?"

"Not exactly." I knew I needed to keep my mouth shut and my thoughts on different things. Jasper...Jasper...Jasper...Jasper...

"Alice that's not fair!"

"Yes it is." I chirped back.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I've been waiting hours for Bella to wake up. Alice is doing a great job of hiding whatever it is from me. She's been thinking about other things other than Bella. I start to hear movement from upstairs. My nerves start to get the best of me as I hear her quietly come down the stairs.

"Edward," she whispers. "Let me talk to Bella before she sees you."

"Why?" I whisper back.

"Because honestly she may not want to see you. I have to work her up to the idea."

"Fine." I huffed back.

I leave the house and wait patiently for Alice to talk her into seeing me. What if she doesn't want to see me? It would kill me. Twenty minutes went by and Alice calls for me to come in. I walk into the living room and see Bella sitting on the couch. She eyes are puffy so I know she was just crying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I lied to you. I need to explain why I left." She just nods her head.

"I'm listening."

"After your birthday party...the thing with Jasper. It killed me and I realized that you're always going to be in danger when we're together. Then we caught Victoria's scent in the woods. I knew she was there listening. I'm sorry but I had to lie to you so that she would have no interest in you anymore. If she thought that I had no longer cared for you, it would be pointless to kill you to avenge James' death. She had left and we followed her to South America. I had to make sure that she would not come back and kill you. We had to kill her and that's what we did. During the time that I was away I realized that I can't live without you and I don't want to. My heart ached the entire time and it still does."

"So you think that coming back and saying sorry would fix it? You couldn't call me or even leave me a simple text to explain what was happening. No you just told me that you didn't want me anymore." Her face starts turning red.

Bella's POV

I could feel my face start to burn.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. She may of had someone watching you. You're horrible at acting so I had to make it seem real. And the only way I could do that was doing it the way that I had."

"I had the best night of my life before you left. That night was amazing. I gave you a piece of myself that night. I went being unbelievably happy to utter depression and my world falling apart. You left me out of the blue. You didn't want me! That's what you told me. It was almost impossible to get up out of bed after you left. I'd rather sleep and live in a dream world where you were there rather than live my life without you in it. My heart shattered into a million pieces. And then I found out that I was carrying your baby. " Tears are streaming down my face. I can barely see his expression at this point.

"I realized that I was going to have to raise your child on my own. I tried calling you and your family hundreds of times. I was letting it sink in when Charlie found the test in the trash can in the bathroom. Then he throws me out with no where to go. But your sorry. So I feel so much better now."

Now I was just being a smart ass. But I was starting to get pissed now. Then I finally realized that I revealed the pregnancy. I started to slightly panic. What's going to happen now? I look at edward and at some point he had sat down. I could see things running through his mind. He had pulled out his phone and was talking on the phone with someone.

"Really? You're apologizing and trying to make things better but your phone call is more important?" I asked him in disbelief. What an asshole. "Whatever I 'm going to get dressed."

I go up the stairs and grab a pair of of black shorts and my purple tank top which has a lace on the top and bottom. As soon as I was dressed I heard my door open. I turn and see Edward he comes in and grabs my suitcase from my closet.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He starts packing my clothes into the suitcase. "Edward what are you doing!?" I yell louder.

"We're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere. You have no say in what I do anymore. You made that choice when you left and chose not to fill me in."

I wait for him to reply and he doesn't. He just keeps packing everything he can into it. "Alice!" I yell and she walks in. "Would you like to tell me what's going on since Edward is ignoring me."

"He's taking you to Carlisle." she replies quietly.

"And you're just going to let him take me against my will?"

"Bella. You're part of my family. We're worried about the pregnancy. You know that we would never do anything to hurt you."

"Fine," I turned and walked out the door from my bedroom.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk, dad." I reply maliciously.

I put on my sneakers and run out the door. Who the hell do they think they are? They're going to take me against my will? It's my fucking life. I'll be damned if Edward thinks that he's going to control my decision about this child. I pull out my phone and dial the one person who could help me.

"Hello?"

"I need a favor."


	6. Chapter 6

I smile to myself, knowing that I had outsmarted the both of them. I had an emergency plan incase anything went wrong and I had to make a quick getaway. I made my way to the train station and quickly unlocked locker 154 and pulled out the dufflebag. Full of cash, my passport, and a few outfits. I quickly use the pay phone and call a cab.

Ten minutes later my ride arrives. "To the airport please."

I arrive at the airport and buy my ticket. The quickest flight had 3 layovers. I get board the plane and ten hours later I finally arrive to Port Angeles. That's when I see...My best friend.

"Jake!"

"Bella!" He runs toward me and lift me into air in a hug. "So...how was your flight?" He asked with the biggest smile.

"Tiring. Were you able to do what I asked?"

He sighs. "Yes. He's waiting at the reservation and I filled him in."

"Great then let's go. I'm sure by now that they've figured out that I had left and that I'm with you. We need to beat them to the Res."

"You got it." he hands me a helmet and we hop on his bike. About an hour later we make it to the reservation. Billy greets us at the front door.

"Hey Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, considering."

"Yeah Jake told me about what your father did. What a shame I had lost all respect for him after that. I can't believe he would do that to you Bella."

"I eventually got over it." I half smile at him.

"Well, come on in. You know your always welcome here."

"Thanks Billy."

We walk in and Jake takes me straight to his room.

"So when is he meeting us?"

"He should be here shortly, I have to warn you tho he's very skeptical of all of this. He's not really known for being a nice guy. Especially towards the cold ones."

"That's fine. I just have to know for sure. They can't make me get rid of it. Jake it will kill me. This child is mine too. I don't know why they're freaking out so much."

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

This Indian had a very stern face. He looked very unhappy to be here right now. He lays out his indians tools and paints. I look at Jake thinking this guy was a nut job. A lot of them just looked like maracas. He gestured for me to sit on the couch. He spoke his native tongue.

"His name is Qaletaqa. And he wants you to life your shirt."

"He wants me to what?"

"Uncover your belly." Jake chuckles.

"Oh." I lift up my shirt exposing my growing bump.

Qaletaqa then takes the paint and makes lines up and down and across my tummy. Speaking native tongue again. He then takes his maracas and shakes them against my bump several times. After several more different methods and gets up and walks to the door speaking to Jake in a language I did not understand. He takes his leave and Jacob looks at me.

"So? Am I carrying Satan's spawn?" I ask jokingly.

"No. But he did say that there was something about the pregnancy that you don't know. That could cause more complications."

"Which is...?"

"He didn't say. But he said you should make a normal doctor's appointment to find out."

After looking in the phone book I was able to find a doctor that would take me today in half an hour thank goodness they had a cancellation. "Jake we need to leave now if we want to make it."

We get onto his bike and ride the hour to the doctor's office. We arrive with almost no time to spare and they take us back. Same routine. They check my weight, height, and measure my belly. "That's odd." I heard the nurse say.

"What's odd?" I asked panicking.

"The doctor will be in shortly hun." And with that she leaves. The doctor follows shortly after with an ultra sound tech. I expose my belly again so that they can squeeze the cold jel onto it. They use the wand and show me the ultrasound. I can't make anything out. She points out that there's two heart beats which is odd.

I start panicking again. "What's wrong with my baby?" Seeing that it had two hearts.

"No. . You're babies are perfectly healthy."

"Wha...What?"

"Congratulations! "Your having twins."

Suddenly everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been about a month since I found out about the twins. Jake has been keeping me away from the Cullen's and it's worked so far. Jake has informed me that he had taken over the pack to protect me. Sam doesn't think that they should allow my children to live. He thinks that they're abominations... He tried to get the pack to come after me. That's when Jake took his role of pack leader. I've been cooped up a majority of the time. But I've had enough, I want to go out and do something. I've been getting my energy back since I'm in my second trimester. Good bye sickness and hello energy. I can't keep living like this but as long as Edward feels the way he does about the children, I can't trust him. I don't know what he would do.

I pull out my phone and dial one of my least favorite people.

"Hello?"

"I need your help Rosalie."

"I heard. I'm pretty sure I know what you're going to ask and the answer is yes."

I smiled and was pleasantly surprised that it didn't take any convincing.

"I'll meet you at the end of the reservation?"

"I'll see you there."

"You're just going to leave now?" Jake asks me.

"Jake, I can't keep living like this. I need to go and fix things. Edward will see that they're perfectly fine."

"And what if he doesn't? What if he tries something? He could hurt you and the babies."

"You and Rosalie won't let him." I tell him so sure of myself.

He huffs. "Is this really what you want?" he asks me.

"It is."

"Alright, let's go then."

We met Rosalie at the border.

"Boy, Bella you're getting big."

"Yeah. You tend to get bigger faster with twins." I smile rubbing my bump.

"Twins?!" She started smiling from ear to ear.

"Yup twins."

"So what are your plans?"

"Well. It's time to see everyone and tell them my decision is to keep them and if they don't like it then they don't have to be around me or the babies when they come."

"I have your back. I know we haven't always been the best of friends but it was because that you get to live a full life. But we've already had this discussion."

"It's water under the bridge," I tell her.

"When would you like to do this?"

"Now."

"Alright then."

About 35 minutes later...

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett...I'm home." I whisper in a sing song tone.

Just then Emmett bolts out of the front door running and stopped right in front of me.

"I missed you." he says with a cute smile.

"I missed you too." I whisper into his ear. "Guess what I just found out."

He looks at me with a confused face. "Twins." I whisper again. I couldn't help it but to smile. I love babies. I've always wanted to have children but I couldn't because I died before my time.

"Where is he?" Bella asked. I could hear her heart beat fast.

"He's in his room pouting like a baby." Emmett replies.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let anything happen to you or my nieces...or nephews."

I lead the way as Bella follows. Carlisle and Esme stop us before we reach the steps.

"Bella, Dear. Will you come sit with us for awhile?" asked Esme.

"I was just going to talk to-"

"Edward can wait. He still needs to cool off for awhile." said Carlisle.

"Okay."  
>"How are you feeling Bella?" Esme asked her voice full of concern.<p>

"Normal pregnancy symptoms. Nothing to be worried about. I've been seeing a doctor and he has not had any concerns so neither do I."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear it. Would you mind if I had a look though? Just to see for myself. If not that's quite alright but we care for you Bella. I just don't want to overstep."

"It's fine."  
>He leads us into the room where we had set up for Bella. You could find anything in this room that you would see in a doctor's office. She gets into position on the bed and Carlisle goes to work. After about 3 minutes you could here the two different little heart beats. I smile and and look at the screen.<p>

"This is amazing." I say getting closer to the screen.

"These are the heads." He points to certain spots on the screen. "And these are the legs and the little toes." Carlisle starts to smile. Still looking for anything out of the ordinary. Not seeming to find anything. I start hearing foot steps coming down the stairs. Sounds like Eddy's coming out of hiding. I know he was listening the whole time.

He pops his head in and quietly makes his way behind Emmett. He looks like shit. His hair was more disheveled than usual. He hasn't hunted in weeks. How is he supposed to win her back if he looks the way he does. I hope Alice doesn't seem him like this. She'd have a field day. On second thought...haha. He looks at me and gives me a dirty look. Whoops.

I look to Bella to see her reaction and she's too busy looking at the screen with tears silently making their way down her face. Happy tears... I look back to Edward to see him looking intently on the screen with his furrowed eyebrows. After fifteen minutes. "It looks like you're about 15 weeks along. They're growing normally. There really is nothing to worry about."

"Edward." Bella whispered in a surprised tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Edward and I have talked things over and things have been going well to say the least. We talked all day and worked things out betweens. He realized the baby or should I say babies aren't monsters. He's actually excited now and keeps telling me to take it easy. He's been annoying me lately but it's probably just the hormones. I've been pretty moody lately and have cravings like crazy. It seems like all I do is eat and sleep and watch a little tv. There are days when I go for walks and Edward comes with. Mmmm what's that smell? I think to myself. I get up out of bed and make my way carefully down the stairs. I have to try twice as hard at being careful. My center of gravity keeps changing so I have to adjust. My belly seems like it grows overnight. Everytime I wake up it seems bigger than it was the night before. I walk into the kitchen and see Esme cooking breakfast.

"Smells good."

Esme turns around with a smile on her face. "I figured it wouldn't take long for you to come down." She laughs. "You're senses must be heightened being pregnant."

"Must have. I normally wouldn't of smelled it before. Unless I was already coming down the steps. So what's for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes, turkey bacon, eggs, and fresh blueberries and strawberries."

My mouth started watering when she said blueberry. It's been one of the cravings that I've been having. She puts the plate in front of me and I smile. She made a sun out of it. Halfed strawberries as the rays and the blueberries for the eyes and the smile.

"Esme, you're too cute." She chuckles again. She turned around and continued cooking the rest of the pancake batter. My plate was clean in about 3 minutes. I'm still hungry, but I don't say anything. I don't want them to think of me a pig that eats alot. My belly gives me away and growls. I heard multiple foot steps coming down the stairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie make their way to the kitchen soon after. I knew I wouldn't see Edward or Carlisle. They had gone hunting last night and won't be back for another day or two.

Rosalie plops down next to me and Alice on the other side. My nose starts to run so I grab a napkin and wiped my nose.

"Bella." Esme started looking from me to Jasper and to me again. Thats when I saw the red on the napkin. My eyes wide with terror. Rosalie was already in between me and Jasper. I peer over at him over Rose's shoulder. He looked like he was about to...sneeze?

"I'm fine," he replies. "Her blood has a revolting odor to it now."

All I heard was revolting and I was in tears. "I don't stink." I cried. I looked at their confused faces. Esme was the only one who didn't share the same look. She came over to me and hugged me.

"Awe, Bella. You poor dear. Your hormones are just all over the place."

I soon forgot about what I was crying about and stopped. My stomach growled again but this time it was a lot louder. Before I knew it, there was more food in front of me. I scarfed it down. I looked at Emmett, his jaw looked like it was about to fall to the ground.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

Rose smacked him and he closed his mouth. "Umm...nothing."

"I was really hungry," I said quietly.

"Let's do something today." I said to no one in general.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. Something fun."

"We could go for a ride on the quads," said Emmett. "Or not."

Rose must have given him a death stare.

"What about bowling...?" I ask. They all laugh. "What?"

"Bella...bowling?" Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"What? I can bowl."

"Yeah, on a video game."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" I ask.

"How about you wash my Hummer when you lose."

"Ok. And if I win you have to dress in drag until your brother and your dad gets home." Everyone but Emmett was laughing.

"Deal." and with that we shook hands.

An hour later, we were ready to bowl.

"Okay, the best person with the highest score after 3 games win."

Alice had entered our names onto the computer. Emmett was up first and he strikes. Fuck... maybe this was a bad idea. Rose was next...and she makes a spare. Alice also makes a strike. Jasper had decided not to play. Okay it was my turn. I take the ball out of the ball return and take a deep breath. I pull the ball back take my three steps and release the ball. It's going awfully close to the gutter...it's almost in the gutter. Noo... I lean to the left somehow thinking that it would help. The most unbelievable thing happened. It swung back and I got a strike!

"Wha..? How? What the hell just happened?" asked Emmett bewildered.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I hope you're ready for a dress, high heels, and...makeup." I whisper.

"I don't think so," replied Emmett. It was Emmett's turn and he knocked down 1 pin. I start to laugh quietly trying not to be rude.

"I can still hear you, Bella."

Everyone kept taking their turns and I kept getting strikes. I don't know how for most of them. I'm usually good at bowling but not this good. We're in the third game and I haven't missed a pin yet. Okay tenth frame. I concentrate and throw the ball, receiving yet again another strike. And another one. I throw my last ball and it goes into the gutter. Emmett laughs. I get mad and give my ball the death stare as is rolls down the gutter then all of a sudden it pops up back onto the lane! What the hell?

"You're cheating Bella SWAN!" yelled Emmett.

"What..? What just happened." Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my tummy. I bend over and cry out in pain. Everyone rushes towards me. Emmett picks me up and sits me down on one of the seats. There...I felt it again, this time less painful. It kept happening again and again the pain lessening each time.

"I think they're kicking." I realized. Suddenly I have three hands on my belly at once.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Rose.

"Not anymore." They continue to kick rapidly.

"Mommy...mommy look at that." a little boy says behind us.

"Just a minute honey," his mother replies.

"We need to get her out of here."

"Why I ask?"

I look to where she is and I gasp. One of the balls had jumped out of the return by itself. It was rolling up and down the lane we were bowling on. "What...What's going on?" I ask my eyes not believing what they're seeing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. What do you think is happening? Let me know your thoughts in the review. If you have a critique, if you have questions, or something isn't fitting together quite right please let me know. As many of you already know I have changed pieces of the story due to a critique by someone who was honest. I really do enjoy reading each and every one of them. So if you could take a few minutes of your time, I'd greatly appreciate it. : )


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV

The rest of the family had arrived about 10 minutes ago.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. "What happened?"

I explained what happened when we were at the bowling alley. Carlisle's eyes were wide with wonder and excitement at the same time as for Edward he went into panic mode.

"Edward, these are supernatural children. We don't really know what to expect. We are learning as we go," said Carlisle.

"What if the Voltori hear of this? What if they come to investigate?" Edward is freaking out at this point.

"Edward, calm down." I tell him. "It's the babies. They must have powers."

"You know I still won right?" Bella said to Emmett.

"You were cheating the whole time!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Still counts."

"Does not."

They continue to argue like children about who won the bet.

"How aren't you worried about this?" asked Edward looking at Bella.

"Because I know everything will turn out ok. I have to look at the positive...like the bet I won because of the little ones." She turns to look at Emmett.

"Come on. You know that was cheating."

"We never set any rules about what was cheating and what wasn't."

"You you two stop arguing and take this seriously?"

"Sorry." They both reply simultaneously.

"We need to come up with a plan." stated Edward.

"They're not imortal children so I'm sure that they will not harm them. Unless they cause a threat to our species. Only time will tell at this point." said Carlisle. "And it seems to me that only the little boy saw what was going on before you left. Children have big imaginations. So I'm sure we're fine. But for now we shouldn't let Bella go out in public for awhile. At least until we can figure out what what powers they have and if she can control them."

"Which means that I'm under house arrest." Bella huffs.

"I'm sure we can entertain you Bella." Esme says with a smile.

"You're right. I'm just thankful that it's nothing serious. A deal's a deal Emmett."

"She's right Emmett." I laugh.

Emmett makes his way up the stairs and I follow him.

Bella's POV

About fifteen minutes later Emmett walks into the kitchen. I bust out laughing. The sight of him dressed as a girl is too hilarious. Jasper whistles at him. He was in a red dress that dropped to his knees in matching red pumps. Alice had even did his makeup.

"You look pretty good for a girl." I laugh.

"Alright have you had enough?"

"Not quite," Rose chimes in. She takes the camera and takes a selfie with Emmett.

This made my day. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. I start to yawn.

"Someone's ready for bed."

Before I knew it, I was tucked into bed and snuggling up to Edward.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. Goodnight little Lamb."

I drift to sleep in no time. I woke up to a loud noise. Edward was no longer in bed with me. I look our bedroom and the only light source is the moonlight streaming in through the windows. That's when I see different figures. "What are you guys doing?" I softly chuckle, wondering what was going on that everyone was whispering. That's when one of the figures came closer and the moonlight hit her face just right. It wasn't Alice. It was...Jane. The mood in the room changed. My anxiety kicked into overdrive.

"Edward!" I yell.

"Edward!" Jane repeated mockingly. The other figures laughed. "Enough of this. Grab her we need to take her to Aro. He will be pleased to know what grows inside of her."

I jump out of bed and try to run. Jane was too quick she grabbed me by my shoulders and started to shake me. Over and over again. "Bella! Bella. Bella." That was Edward's voice. "Edward!" I scream again.

I close my eyes and slowly open them. Edward's hands are on my shoulders, he was shaking me. "Edward!" I cry. "Where are they?" I look around to see broken glass and objects all over the place. The terror still visible on my face.

"Bella, it was just a nightmare. You're ok. I'm here hun." His arms wrap around me holding me tight against him.

I take a deep breath, relaxing more with each one I take. "Then what happened?" I ask looking around the room.

Alice pops into my view, "The babies." She chimes.

"The babies?"

"Either one of them or both have telekinetic powers."

"Telekinetic...?" I ask.

"Telekinesis. It's when you can move objects with your mind."

"That doesn't explain why it's possible. They can't even see yet so how can they move things with their minds?"

"I've been thinking about that same question. You must be able to have control over their powers. I mean temperarily. Some how you are able to borrow them, so to speak."

Wow, that's pretty cool. I started to get the familiar feeling that I have when I have to use the bathroom. I move my legs so that they hang off the side of the bed and step down.

"Bella!" Alice hollered, startling the hell out of me.

"What?!" I holler back.

"You're wearing Edward's clothes!" She placed her hand on her hip and taped her foot.

"And...what's your point Alice. I have no clothes that fit me comfortably. Would you like me to run around naked?"

I heard Edward chuckle and I look at him. "You don't hear me turning that option down." he replies.

I laugh. Leave it to Edward to say something like that. He would be up for anything that involves me being naked. "Looks like you'll be able to go shopping. Now if you excuse me, I need some human time."


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's POV

"Edward she will be fine." I tell him. "You can come if you want but we need to make sure that the clothes will fit her properly."

"You can use your gift to make sure it fits, she doesn't need to go with you."

"Edward, she's coming. You know that I'll get my way eventually, so it's pointless to argue."

"Fine. But I'm coming."

"I'm fine with that." I smile knowing that the odds were in my favor.

Bella's POV

When I finished taking a shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and did my hair; I pulled it into a simple pony tail.

"Edward," I called while walking out of the bathroom. He was there in a flash.

"Ready to go love?" he asked.

"Yup, let's get going." He walked me out the door, and headed for the Volvo. I shook my head. He looked slightly confused. "We're taking my car and I'm driving. My poor baby has been sitting for too long."

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, that's too bad. Alice are you coming or staying? I know you want to go and I will probably need help."

"Bella. Please. We can take your car but I insist on driving or at least Alice can."

"Why's that?" I ask getting frustrated.

"We... have faster reaction times than you."

I could tell that he just came up with that answer out of the blue. "Oh so the human can't drive? I've been driving fine without any vampire driving me around. I'll be fine."

"Bella...please."

"Edward, you're being ridiculous right now. Do you hear yourself? You know what? Just stay the hell here then. I don't like to go shopping and I'll be damned if you're going to make this worse. Alice let's go."

I got into my SUV and waited for Alice. As soon as she got in I drove off. My nerves were really bad. I started to calm down the further we got away from the house.

"I feel bad. But then again I don't. He thinks that I'm crippled and can't do things for myself. It's so irritating."

"I know Bella. He'll get over it."

"He just makes me so mad sometimes. He thinks he can tell me what to do. And I'm just so sexually frustrated on top of it. I've tried everything. He's worried that he will hurt the baby or me. We're not fragile."

"We will work on that. I have an idea."

She said with a big evil smile. It made me laugh. This little pixie in front of me was devilish. I knew with her help that I would get what I need from him.

We walk into the mall and stared at the one and only Victoria Secret.

"This mall is huge!" I say looking around it probably had four stories. She grabs my hand and pulls me into Victoria Secret. She leads me over to the left side of the store. I see a sign that says maternity section.

"Wow. I didn't know that they had maternity lingerie." I laughed with Alice putting the pieces together. This was her bright idea. Sexy lingerie. I love it! He won't be able to resist giving me what I want now. She picked out several outfits and shoved me into the dressing room. I pulled on the first one, it was black and red and stopped about mid-thigh. It was strapless, and had black ribbon lining the top of it and came with a little bow at the top. You could see everything; It was completely see through. The way the top pushed my boobs up reminded me of the dress Eliazbeth wore on the Pirates of the Caribbean.

I really liked this one. "Okay next one," Alice called. I knew that she had seen it on in a vision. I try the next one. This next one was black see thru with a black flower design. It had spaghetti straps and was open at the shoulders then had sleeves that was straight across from my breasts. It tied across my breast exposing my breasts. It just covers my butt and had a wide strip of flowered lace and came with a string bikini styled undies. This one would drive him nuts. I'm deffinitely getting this one. The next one was white and extremely lacy. The boddice reminded me of a veil for a wedding dress. It was white and extremely see thru and stopped mid-thigh. It was strapless and had white flowers which were decorated with pearls in the middle of the flowers. They flowed at different places, covering my nipples and showing my boobs. The same flowers lined the entire bottom of the dress. It came with lacy underwear that went about three inches down the sides. It was gorgeous. I started blushing trying to picture Edward's face when he sees it.

I took it off and ushered Alice in. She had picked out several more things while I was trying the other ones on. She helped me out of it and helped me into another one she picked in Edward's favorite color on me. This one was a bright blue baby doll dress. It was a halter top so that it wrapped around my neck. It had a deep vee neck that was see thru embroidered with beautiful flowers exposing parts of me. It had a matching bow where the V ended. It had lacy matching blue. It had two different lengths the bottom layer fell about mid-thigh and the top layer stopped about 3 inches higher. I was getting really excited and didn't have any idea on which I would show him first.

There was just one more that I had to try on and it was different than the others. It had black straps and the part that covered my breast were a cheetah print with a matching thong. Below the bust was a black belt type thing that had a circle pendent in the middle. The bottom part of the top was black see thru lace that flowed slightly past my mid-thigh in the back and broke into two parts toward the front exposing right above my belly button and the matching cheetah print thong. I'm surprised at how well Alice had done. I'm even shocked that I liked everything that she had given me and how sexy I felt in them. I thought that I would've felt like a beached whale at this point. But I don't.

"Alright. I like them all. It's time to check out we still need to find you regular maternity clothes and it's almost time for me to feed you."

"Geese, Alice I'm not a dog. You don't have to feed me. I can do it all myself." She chuckled.

We left the dressing room and headed toward the check out counter. Alice insisted on paying for everything, so Edward wouldn't suspect anything. Haha if he only knew what we were up to.

We headed off in the direction of several maternity store. I picked out a few pair of yoga pants, several skirts, and a few shirts. Alice picked out a crap load of stuff, consisting of skirts, deep v dresses, very low cut shirts, and 4 pairs of jeans. I rolled my eyes at the little pixie. She was probably carrying twice her own weight. I half laugh at the sight of her carrying it all.

Just as I was about to try on some of the things, my stomach flipped. For a moment I thought that it was the babies, but they don't usually move around at this time of day. I covered my mouth, finally realizing what the funny feeling was. I ran full speed to the closest bathroom but didn't make it. I was able to make it to one of the garbage cans by the food court. That's when I was revisited by my breakfast. After emptying the contents of my stomach, Alice came running with a bunch of bags of things that she had just purchased from the store. She hands me a few napkins out of her purse. I look around to see people looking at me with disgust. People pointing and looking grossed out. I felt my cheeks start to burn. I start looking at the book store across from us. I didn't want to look at anyone else. I was embarassed.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" Alice yelled, noticing all of the stares I was getting from the strangers.

"Fire!" Someone yelled. Everyone started to panic and began running towards the exits. That's when I saw it. Flames coming out of the book store that I had just been looking at a few minutes ago.

"It's time for us to go, Bella." I nod my head and follow her to my SUV. I let Alice drive us home to a worried Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV

I hear the car pool into the driveway. I sat patiently on the sofa in the living room. I knew that I needed to apologize for behaving badly. I over-reacted what can I say. I'm just overprotective. She's just so... fragile.

I hear Bella's voice in the distance.

"Alice, no. School starts in three days. And don't think about asking me to skip."

"Sheesh Bella, calm down. I was only asking."

The door opens and Alice walks in carrying a large amount of bags. I couldn't even see Bella. She was carrying so many bags that covered her from head to ankles. Her feet were peeping out from underneath all of the bags.

"Alice." I growled. "Why did you make her carry all of that in?" I half yelled. I grabbed all of the bags out of Bella's hands and sat them on the floor by the door. Bella's face was beet red and she looked exhausted. I carefully picked her up and took her to bed. I lie down beside her and start humming her lullaby while running my fingers through her hair. Soon she was out like a light.

(3:00 a.m.)

Bella starts to toss and turn.

"No? Why don't you want to?" She whispered in her sleep. I listened to see what she was talking about. The only time I can ever get into that head of hers is when she sleeps. Bella is well known for talking in her sleep.

"Well I want to." She huffed, I quietly chuckle. "No. Don't go! EDWARD PLEASE! Just let me go with you!" She stopped suddenly as if I were talking back to her in her dream. "You don't have to do this! We can find another way!"

"Bella, wake up." I gently shake her, trying to wake her up. She starts to shake from sobbing so hard. "It was a dream. It wasn't real."

"It felt real. It felt so real." She said in between sobs.

I did all that I could and cradled her into my arms and hummed her lullaby. She fell back asleep soon after. Our schedules have arrived a few days earlier. Bella had gotten her way and convinced me to let her go under the condition that we all went with her.

I am secretly taking a class for new fathers. I don't know the first thing about being a father so I hope this class helps. I mean my parents dies when I was young and I really don't remember my father. I faintly remember my mother. I want to be a great dad for my children. I want to be there when they take their first steps, words, potty training, etc.

Bella's POV

I woke up the best possible way...in Edward's arms. I would stay here forever if I could. I felt that familar feeling every morning. I groan i don't want to move. I did anyway knowing that I would pee myself and that is an embarrassment that I'm not dealing with. I ran to the bathroom making it just in time. After I was done I washed my hands and followed the delicious aroma down to the kitchen, to see Esme cooking something good.

"My mouth is watering. What are you cooking?"

"Why, good morning Bella. The question you should be asking is what am I not cooking?" She laughs. "I hope you slept well."

"As well as can be expected, being pregnant and all."

"It will get better. Breakfast is ready so you can eat and then you have to get ready to register for your classes."

"I almost forgot!" I ate as fast as I could then ran upstairs.

I jumped into the shower, shampooed and conditioned my hair and used my strawberry body wash. I wrapped a towel around my head and another one around my body and went upstairs.

I made my way into the bedroom to see Edward coming out of the closet. I tried to conceal my laugh but failed miserably. Edward...came out of the closet... I make myself laugh. Wow I'm being pretty juvenile right now. Oh well whatever it's still funny.

"What?" he asked me obviously bewildered at why I was laughing.

"Nothing." Another laugh escaped. I made my way to the closet and dropped my towel on the floor.

"Bella, why must you do this to me?" I turned around with an innocent look on my face.

"What do you mean dear?" haha I knew he was gonna like it. I could see his pants already start to grow. I've been going crazy lately, especially with all of these hormones! It's nice to occasionally (when I say occassionally, I mean whenever I get the chance.) make Edward feel what I feel all the time!

"I mean this," he motions to my nakedness.

"But it didn't bother you before..." I rub my very small bump.

"That's not the point, the point is-" I cut him off.

"Yeah...the point is that you're soon to be wife is frustrated because her fiance, won't have sex with her because...Well I dont' know why actually." Oh boy here comes the waterfall. Not long after tears pour down my face.

"You make me feel so unwanted...I feel fat and disgusting and the one person who could make me feel otherwise won't!"

I glance at him. His face looks torn. But right now, I don't give a shit. I turn back around and head further into the closet. I turned the corner to the lingerie part of it and slip on a pair of black lacy booty shorts, cute and comfortable and the matching bra.

"Bella. You're not fat or disgusting. You're beautiful and your body is changing making room for our children."

I pretend to ignore him although I was listening. But I turned away from him and continued getting dressed. I know that if I look into those golden brown eyes I'll lose the anger and I don't want to right now. I want him to feel bad as long as I can. I don't want him to forget so easily and thing that everything is better after he kisses my ass. I grabbed my pink pleated skirt that drops about 6 inches above the knee and my turquoise colored halter top that drops to a low-V revealing parts of my growing breasts. Alice has started to grow on me that's for sure. I head down the stairs toward Alice's yellow porsche. Edward is going to think about what he did...is doing...has done? Whatever.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"Bella, wake up. We're here." Alice said while gently shaking me.

"Hmm..." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

"About half an hour," she answered. "Come on. We're going to be late to register."

Still tired, I quickly climbed out of the Porsche. I look around for the others. As soon as I shut the door, I leaned up against it. My vision blury feeling dizzy. That's when I realized that I had gotten up to quickly. My vision darkened and I couldn't see anything as I tried to stabilize myself sliding on my knees as I touched the ground with my hands.

"Bella!"

'Damn it!' That voice belonged to Edward. I'm still furious at him.

"Bella are you alright? What wrong?"

He grabbed a hold of me and picked me up off the ground holding me to steady me. My vision starts clearing up again. I see his angelic features; then I became pissed again and push him away.

"I'm fine!"

I look at his face, still filled with hurt. Good.

I walk with Alice to the registration area.

After about an hour or two we were done. Alice and I pretty much are in the same classes but one. We're taking Basic nutrition, human development, microbiology, nursing science, and human anatomy. I have to take a mandatory religious class which is the only one I have by myself. Edward is in my chemistry class with Emmett. Rosalie decided to take classes dealing with cosmetology. Which means we don't share any together. Jasper, well I'm not quite sure what classes he decided to take.

We all take a tour of the campus by ourselves. At this point I've started to calm down and felt badly for how I behaved. It's not Edward's fault. Maybe he's just afraid of hurting me and our babies. But I can't help it. I'm just so sexually frustrated it's killing me inside. Speaking of Edward where is he?

"Have you guys seen Edward?" I asked.

"No." They replied simultaneously.

I'm going to go look for him. I have my map I'll be fine. I tell them, their faces full of concern.

I start walking the halls aimlessly. I turned a corner and saw him, his back facing me. A smile appeared on my face. That's when I saw a blonde girl talking to him. I feel daggers shoot out of my eyes as I stared her down. She was wearing a black pleated skirt that barely covered her ass cheeks and and orange colored tank top that was obviously too small for her and her breasts. They were pretty much popping out of the top of her shirt. That's when I saw her get close to him and whisper something into his ear causing him to chuckle. That's when she leaned in and kissed him. What the fuck! I didn't even stay around to watch what happened next. I ran back around the corner knowing that my shoes were going to give me away. My heels clicking with every step I took.

"Bella!"

I kept running until I couldn't anymore. Finally I ran into an empty class room. Found a corner and cowered in it. I was out of breath and seriously running in heels is hard as shit. My lip was trembling but I wouldn't let myself cry. The sob wanted so much to escape but I wouldn't allow it. The door opens and I saw the person who caused all of this pain.

"Bella..."

"Don't Bella me." I breathed out darkly.

"You don't understand. That was Tonya Denali."

"And you're point?"

"We're old friends."

"Yeah, friends. Okay. You two looked awfully close to be just old friends."

"It was a long time ago. Before I ever met you, Bella. It was when I was going through a rough time, our families tried to get us to hook up but it never worked out. It didn't mean anything," Edward stated.

"Well apparently neither do we." I said absentmindedly placing a hand my my bump.

"That's not true!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes watering slightly. A silver tear rolling down his face.

Woah. I didn't think that vampires could cry. It reminded me of his venom. Tears now rolling freely down my face.

"God Bella! Can't you see that I have vowed never to hurt you again? Why the hell would I screw it up over someone like Tonya?"

"Gee I don't know. Maybe because she's gorgeous and knows how to flaunt her body...? And she's not pregnant."

"Baby, I love you and our children. I would do anything for you guys." He says getting closer to me.

"Prove it."

"Bella, I..."

"That's what I thought." I turn towards the door and open it about partway until Edward grabbed a hold of me and shut it again.

"Edward, I don't know if I can be with someone who-"

I was cut off by hip lips on mine. I eagerly kissed him back with as much passion that I could possess..

No one's POV

Edward grabs Bella's behind and lifts her against him, she instintively wraps her legs around his waist. Edward kisses her bottom lip and tuggs on it gently, earning a well deserved moan from Bella. She starts creating friction between the both of them by dragging her lower half up and down his.

"Bella. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this..." Edward grunted. Bella nods her head in reply. She grabs his face and pulls it to her with lust filled eyes. He let his hands roam her body, from her face down to her neck. Slowing their pace by her breasts and to the hem of her shirt. He pulls it up and over her head tossing it on the ground.

Edward moves his lips from hers to Bella's neck sending shivers throughout Bella's body. He began getting dangerously close to her breasts. Licking as much of her as her bra had allowed. She began to feel her nipples harden from underneath her bra from his cold breath, pushing her closer to the edge.

Bella pulls Edward's shirt off and ran her lips across his jaw to his sweet spot. Licking and nipping at his ear lobes causing him to moan. He starts to leave a trail of kisses across her chin to right below her ear down to her neck. Settling on the sensitive skin above her collar bone, he licked, sucked, and softly bit on her skin creating tingling sensations for both of them.

"Oh! Edward..." She moaned. She pulls his face back up to hers. She could deffinitely feel her core becoming wet. She kisses him hard on his lips, licking and biting his lower lip with her teeth earning a groan from him.

She ground against him again, no longer being able to take the distance between all of these clothes. She grabs hold of his zipper and rips it down and unbuttons them. Edward shimmies out of them with ease. She ground up against him again feeling much more of him.

"Much better," she smiled.

Edward chuckles carrying her to the teachers desk. He set her on it and disappeared under her skirt. She giggled/ shuddered as she felt his cold hands rubbing small circles on her inner thighs. Getting closer, she could feel his cold breath on her wetness. She moaned instantaneously. He rubbed her clit through her wet panties, causing her to moan even louder. Edward came out from underneath her skirt and laid his finger on her lips hushing her. She opens her mouth and sucks his finger into her mouth, shocking him. She continued sucking and swirling her tongue around his finger. She grabs his finger out of her mouth and places it back under her skirt helping him rub her.

He simply smiled and shook his head. She grabbed his face with her free hand and pulled it toward her kissing him with everything she had. She rips her panties off herself, lifting them up showing Edward and slowly let them fall out of her hands and fall to the ground.

"Oh Bella..."

She grabs his hand again and places it back to her heat. She guides him up and down her swollen core, letting him go on his own.

He slips one then two fingers into her wet folds. Her breathing increasin ten fold along with pleasure.

"Oh God Edward! You've been holding out on me."

At that point she's had enough she wanted the real thing.

"I need you...now" she moaned. She ripped his black boxer/briefs off.

He pulls her closer to the edge of the desk and spread her wide open. She look into each others lust filled eyes as she licked her lips in anticipation then grabs hold of his face pulling him closer to her once again. Kissing each other passionately she licked his lower lip; he automatically opened his mouth allowing her entrance. She used the opportunity and pushed her tongue into his mouth as he plunged deep inside of her, moaning into each others mouths.

She groans as their tongues danced with one another in sync.

"Edward!" She cries out as he pulled back only to pound into her a little harder. He began thrusting sharply, going faster and fast as he dug into her core.

"Oh god," she gasps. "Harder baby."

He followed her instructions and pounded into her with such force the desk shook under the pressure.

"Oh God!" She screamed out.

She felt her orgasm rock her body, tightening around him. They both ride out their orgasms together.

Bella's POV

He fell into the chair and pulled me on top of him. We sat there just reveling in what just happened. Suddenly we were broken out of our reverie by a knock on the door.

"Oh my god Edward! Didn't you lock the door?" I whispered. As I jumped off of his lap and got my shirt from under the desk and tugged it on as the door opened. Then that familar bell like laugh echoed through the room. I exhaled deeply. And poked my head out from underneath the desk, probably as red as a tomato.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" she joked. "Or at least you will be if you're not out of here in like a minute and a half and counting."

Edward shot right out of the chair and threw on his clothes at vampire speed. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out of the classroom. Both of us grinning like idiots. We laugh as we exited the room. I will be sure to remember this day for the rest of my life.

X

I made this chapter longer than usual. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Emmet's POV

"Thank GOD! Now Eddy can stop being a prick to everyone." Everyone laughs except Edward. He growls at me which made me laugh even harder. "I didn't think that you would give in to her...especially in a classroom!" I look at Bella to see her face beat red. I laughed again until Rose smacked me in the back of my head. I turn around and look at her with disbelief.

"Babe, that actually hurt."

"Good! Then stop antagonizing them. Bella lookes like a tomato as it is and you just made her turn as white as a ghost."

I saw Edward turn around to look at her ghastly white face. "Are you okay, Love?"  
>She starts running out of the room. I glance at Jasper then at Alice who looked concerned. "Is she going to puke her guts out again?" I ask. Alice simply nodded. Jasper made his constipated look. Wow she must be really sick or Jasper is just a pussy and can't handle it.<p>

Edward's POV

Since we were already heading to the car, she started to run for the bushes that were at least 20 feet away. I picked her up knowing she wouldn't be able to make it herself. I hold her hair back and wait for her to empty the contents of her stomach. After she was finished, she dug through her purse and pulled out her travel tooth brush set and a bottle of water. She used it erasing the taste of vomit from her mouth. We make our way back to the car and open the car door for her. She was still pretty pale and I was concerned. I knew that she was passed this stage in the pregnancy. She is in her second trimester, her 14th week to be exact. I place my hand on her lef to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She laid her hand on top of mine. I start the car and make our way home.

The next day.

Bella's POV

'God I'm horny as ever.' I did some research on pregnacy to be prepared for what was to come. I found out that that my libido and energy will increase after 13 weeks and that 'Many women find the increased blood flowing throughout their body heightens their sense of pleasure and ecstasy during intercourse.'

Edward was downstairs helping Esme with something. Which gave me the perfect opportunity to wear a special piece of lingerie that Alice picked out for me when we went shopping. I practically ran to the closet and rounded the corner that had my lingerie.

I stripped down to nothing and grabbed the two piece black see-thru bathingsuit looking top with a short skirt. The top wrapped around my neck and has a plunging v that is lined with hot pink ribbon that tied into a bow below the v. The skirt is solid black with three rows of thick hot pink lines and at the top had a matching hot pink bow. I quickly looked at the nearby full length mirror and gasped. Alice was right, this one is really sexy.

I walked back into the bedroom and found Edward's back facing me. He was sitting in the computer chair. I made my way behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders, massaging them. I reach over his shoulder and kiss his cheek softly. I feel him smile beneath my lips. I spin the chair around, facing me now. He took a deep breath in.

"Do you like it?" I ask him coyly.

He simply nodded his head, his eyes devouring my body.

"Good. But I don't plan on wearing it for long...do you?"

His eyes locked with mine as I straddled his legs. I intentionally ground up against him a few times making it seem like I was trying to get comfortable. His lips reached my jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone. They were so cool against my hot skin. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest. My blood flowed rapidly in my cheeks, making my face as red as ever. I lifted my hands out of his and touched him from his chest moving up to his face then entwined them into his soft light brown hair. He put his hands down at my waist pulling me closer to his chest. I rock my hips against his gray sweatpants. His size growing with each thrust.

His hands run down my back to my ass squeezing them as he lifts me up. My legs automatically wrap around his hips never stopping the friction between us. He moves us over to the bed, gently laying me down crawling ontop of me. His lips make their way from my ear to my chin, every touch setting my skin on fire. A soft moan escapes from my lips. I could feel him smirk onto my skin as he makes his way to my tender breasts breathing on the thin fabric covering my breasts, the cold chill making them harden instantly sending chills up my spine

His hands travel up and down my body making their way to the bow behind my neck untying the ribbon that was holding it in place. He pulls the top below my breasts. He begins gently kissing around them with soft, moist lips. He gradually moves towards my nipples exhaling one creating a cool sensation from his breath.

He focuses on the nipples themselves, using the tip of his tongue to circle around them in a light tickling fasion. His right hand paying attention to my left, while he was working on my right. His tongue caressing my nipples with his tongue causes me to moan. My nipples protrude even more. He hardens his tongue and begins flicking it back and forth over my erect nipples. Starting to suck them and lightly nibbling switching from one to the other. He switches to kissing and licking under each of my breasts turning me on even more. I thrust my hips against his causing us both to moan at the feeling.

I run my fingers down his sides to the top of his pants, pushing them down. His hands leave my body as he pushes them down the rest of the way. His lips press against mine again this time with more urgency to it. His tongue licks my lip asking for permission. I oblige opening my mouth allowing him entrance. His tongue caressed mine softly and slowly at first, moaning into each others mouths.

I push him off my so we lay side by side facing each other on the bed. I throw my right leg over his and position him at my entrance. Our lips never leaving each other. I take him into my hand and rub him against me, not letting him enter. I flick him against my clit several times making it more sensitive. I moan at the friction. After a few minutes I guide him back to my entrance and allow him to enter. We've never tried this position before but I was starting to like it already. He plunged deep inside my core causing me to scream out in pleasure. He thrusts in and out of my growing speed with each thrust. I couldn't believe how good this felt. Being pregnant is amazing. Every kiss, touch, everything was heightened. I could feel myself start to tighten around him, whimpering with each thrust.

Edward's POV

I thrusted over and over again waiting for her signals that she's close. That's when I felt her tighten around me. A violent pleasure tore through me as I felt her climax and heard her cry out in ecstasy. I began to follow suit, our climaxes peaking with each other as I rode it out. I pull out one last time and look at the beauty beside me. Wondering how I had become so lucky. She has the biggest smile on my face which I'm sure reflected my own.

I run my hand across her face moving the stands of sweat soaked hair out of her face. She leaves to use the bathroom and comes back moments later. She snuggles into my arms and I whisper in her ear. "I love you Bella Swan."

She turns to look at me, "You better."

I chuckle as I kiss her forehead. "I love you too." She whispered back.

XXX

First of all I want to apologize for it taking so long. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on it. I wanted to get more detailed this time and I hope I did it justice. Please leave comments and review. I love hearing what everyone has to say. If you have some advice give it to me. I do take constructive criticizms without taking it personally. I'd love to hear some ideas that you may have to put in the next chapter. And I just want to say thank you for everyone for being patient and to those of you who are leaving me reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later.

Bella's POV

School is so boring... so I ended up picking up a job at a local bar. I felt the need to get out of the house and school just wasn't doing it. I figured I was supposed to be a bartender anyway, so why not. Edward was always worried because of the twins' powers. We found out that since they are growing inside of me that I'm somehow connected to their gifts. It's really weird to think about but I have learned to control them. I can feel them getting stronger everyday as the babies grow.

I open my eyes, fully waking up. I feel Edward's arm wrapped around me, his hand on my growing belly. I've been sleeping on my side alot lately because I can no longer sleep comfortably any other way. I could feel his morning glory against me. I smile as I move closer to him wiggling as much as I can against him. He snuggles his face against me. I could feel his breath on my neck which sent shivers through my body. He thrusts lightly toward me, I move along with him.

After awhile I turn on my other side, facing him. His lips meet mine softly. I suck his lower lip into my mouth grazing it with my teeth. He now had the advantage with my mouth ajar and thrusts his tongue thru my lips, causing us both to moan at the sensation. I glance at the clock 8:39 a.m.

"Shit!"

Edward stopped what he was doing. "Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be late!" I half yelled jumpng off the bed, running full speed into our closet.

"What are you going to be late for?" Edward asked curiously.

"Work." I answered shortly but sweetly. I stripped down to nothing and quickly grabbed a pair of red lacy booty shorts and matching red bra. I pulled on a pair of dark blue maternity jeans and my red low v-neck top, showing a bit of cleavage.

I was excited to go to work. I loved everyone there even the regulars were very nice too. I look at Edward who was leaning up against the door frame. He huffed slightly looking down. I glanced down to see what he was looking at. Which was the obvious bulge in his sweat pants. Ah now I really felt bad. Then looks at me with his puppy dog eyes and a small pout.

"I really do want to stay and finish what we started but I really really have to go. But when I get home..."

I reach my hand into his pants and played with what he likes to refer to as his 'member', tugging gently on it. He let out a small moan. I kiss him.

"You have no idea what you do to me..." he groaned.

"Oh? I think I do." I look down again to see him poking out more prominently now.

"You might want to take care of that... I promise to make it up to you when I get back."

"Bella, you are such a vixen." I heard him groan as I ran to the bathroom to brush my hair...thank goodness that I had straightened it the night before or it would've been so much worse.

I yelled goodbye to everyone as I get into my SUV. I floored it the whole way to the parking lot, parked, and ran towards the door. I ran inside looking at the clock. 8:59 whew. Made it.

"Cutting it close huh?" Deanna asked. Deanna was the owner of the bar aka my boss.

"Sorry," I mouthed to her.

"It's alright, it happens. I'm just glad you're here."

"Okay. So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"It's cleaning day. We all come in early on monday mornings to clean."

I walked through a door in the back that led to a hall way and stopped at the third door on the right. I opened the door and walked down the stairs to the basement where the cleaning supplies were held. Just as I was about to reach the last step, I tripped. I braced myself for the fall but it never happened. A pair of cold hard arms grabbed ahold of me. I looked up at my savior and it was no other than my best friend Jaelynn.

"Are you okay?" Jaelynn asked trying not to giggle. I take in her appearance. Beautiful as always with her long brown hair and saphire blue doesn't make sense since I thought that all vampires that had a vegetarian diet were supposed to be a golden brown. They must wear colored contacts or something. She's about 5'4 in height with a slim hourglass figure. Today she was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with a turqoise blue colored scarf, dark blue jeans and gray boots. She was always dressed very nicely.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a little embarrassed. What are you doing down here?" I asked her.

"I just came down here to grab a mop and a bucket." She held the bucket up showing me.

"Oh me too."

I grab the bucket from off the shelf and a few rags. As we walked back up the stairs, we started to have a comfortable conversation.

"So..." She started. "What does it feel like? Being pregnant. I mean."

"Aggravating. The hormones are unbearable at times." I found out a little after I started that the girls were vampires. Which I think is why Edward doesn't really have a problem with me working here with them. The girls go way back with Edward's family. We make our way back to the bar to meet the other girls.

Jaelynn has wanted a child for a long time. She has told me that she has gone to psychics and witch doctors around the world trying to find something to make her dream come true.

"Bella, you'll never guess what happened..."

"What?" I asked my curiosity at its peak.

"Landon and I... we're going to have a baby!" She whispered excitedly.

"Are you serious? How...? I mean I could have Rose kissing my ass if I told her she could have her own child with Emmett."

She laughed. "Landon and I went and had seen a shaman in a small part of Africa. He gave Landon and I some type of gunky mud mixed with different herbs and things and had to drink it. It was utterly disgusting but it worked! I didn't mention it before because I didn't want to get our hopes up incase it didn't."

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" I said to her excitedly giving her a hug.

"Good morning Bella." Jocelynn greets me.

"Good morning Jocelynn." I take in her appearance as well. Her body build was alot like Jaelynn's which makes sense because they're sisters. Jocelynn was a bit taller at 5'5 and had long blonde hair with grass green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve cheetah print top with black pants and a pair of light brown boots.

I look around and see Jessie next. She was shorter than the rest. Standing at 5"2. She was a petite little thing. She always wore high heels because she hated being short. She had long jet black hair and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a pink almost pearl colored v-neck top with ruffles down the front. She had a gray sweater thrown on leaving it opened. Dark colored jeans with the same pink/pearl colored high heels. I would never be able to walk in any of her shoes. They were always 4 inches tall or higher.

"Alright ladies, let's get to work." Deanna called. She has dark red almost brown hair. She also had golden brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt that fell off one shoulder and really short black shorts. She wore socks that came about mid thigh and black shoes that were almost boots but tied up the front.

We get to work and start cleaning.

A few hours later...

Finally we were done cleaning. Deanna was going on vacation for a few weeks, so the bar will be closed until she gets back. I have school tomorrow so I know I have to get to bed early. When I realized that I still owed Edward I practically ran to my car, shouting goodbye to everyone. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. I made my way into the house and it was quiet...too quiet.

"Edward...?" I waited awhile...nothing. "Edward!" I yelled this time. Still nothing. I walk into the kitchen and that's when I see a note in Edward's beautiful cursive handwriting.

_To my Dearest Bella,_

_Esme made me go hunting with her and Carlisle. I did not wish to go and leave you but I knew it would be better if I did. Please do not be angry with me or Esme. Rose and Emmett should be there around three. Alice and Jasper should arrive shortly after. Please, I beg you to keep out of trouble and keep our children safe. I love you very much, I will be back before you know it._

_Always yours,_

_Edward_

I look at the clock. It's only 1:00. I was starting to get bored waiting around. I wrote a note to Rose, Emmet, and Jasper.

_To whom it may concern,_

_You are probably wondering where I am at. I am going back to my appartment (The one Edward and I had just gotten by the campus.) I hate being in this huge house alone. So for the comfort of me and the little peanuts. Don't worry. I have my cell on me if you need me. _

_P.S. I have wonderful news for you Rose!_

_With love, _

_Bella. _

I make my way back inside my vehicle and drive to the apartment. Edward insisted that he install a shit ton of dead bolts in the reinforced steel door so it takes forever to unlock them. I walk in closing the door behind me, locking every single one of the locks. I look around the house smiling to myself. Edward and I had decided give up my other apartment in exchange for this one. I told him that I had wanted a place to myself for whenever I would need it. He insisted on buying everything brand new and I couldn't argue with him. I mean everytime I had tried to bring it up he would always side track me by sex. I mean come on, I'm pregnant...that's just not fair. Because I want it all the time. That sneeky bastard. That's how he gets away with everything. Note to self, do not let him distract you with those smooth, soft, marble lips. I make my way to the living room and sit down on the softest recliner I have ever felt. I grab the blanket that was slung over the side and cover up. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and gave in to the welcoming darkness.

XXXXXX

So... Was it good? What do you think will happen when the Cullens find the note? Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Happy Holidays! : )


End file.
